A clutch is a mechanism designed to connect or disconnect power from one working part to another. In terms of vehicles, the clutch is used to transmit power from the motor to the drive train, and to disengage the motor and transmission when shifting gears.
In its simplest form, the clutch can be considered as comprising two plates that can be selectively placed up against one another. One plate (flywheel) is attached to and rotated by a motor. A counterpart plate (clutch plate) attaches to a system of gears that one wants to run with the power of the motor. To transfer the power of the motor to the gears, the clutch plate is pushed up against the rotating flywheel. Upon being pressed up against one another, the two plates don't initially spin in synch. Instead, the driving plate (flywheel) rotates at a faster rate than the receiving plate (clutch plate) as the receiving plate slips against the driving plate as it rotates. This spinning of the two plates at different speeds is what results in wear and damage to the clutch. However, if the two plates become fully engaged, or locked together, frictional forces are strong enough to cause the two plates to spin at the same speed and no wear occurs.
During the runnning of a vehicle, there are several operating states where the clutch is neither fully engaged or disengaged. Instead, the clutch “slips” excessively, resulting in premature wear and damage to the clutch. In response, the Applicant has developed a clutch protector system that detects and resolves these operating states, thereby reducing the amount of wear or damage subjected upon the clutch.